


Lollipops

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, ahaha thats such a shady tag, and has a fanny pack, and is being terrible, cute minsung, doctors office au? lol, implied hyunin, jisung has a fractured arm, minho is a med student, minsung - Freeform, poor innie ily bb, that's what matters, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: “You all played a part inmaimingme,” Jisung gestured to his right arm which was wrapped in a sling, “so you all get to come with me to my doctors appointments.” He sucked harshly on his lollipop, staring at the other boys to see if they would object.“I mean, it wasn’t exac-”“Zip it,” Jisung snapped, promptly cutting Hyunjin off. “Go get me another lollipop from that box they have on the front desk. An orange flavored one.” When Hyunjin stayed rooted to the spot, disbelief written over his face, Jisung raised an eyebrow. “You know exactly what you did to get me into this position. So chop chop!”





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is so terrible :( I hope you'll enjoy this though!! Sorry I didn't mention Woojin and Seungmin, I didn't have enough room in the story aaaah :(

“Jisung, I think you should lay off on the lollipops.” 

“I’ll do what I want,” Jisung hissed at Hyunjin, pointing a grape flavored candy at the boy. 

Hyunjin winced, raising his hands in surrender and leaning back against the wall. “Why’d you bring us here, Sungie?” Felix asked, eyeing his friend innocently. 

“You mean drag us here,” Changbin mumbled, receiving a slap on the arm from Chan and a fierce glare from Jisung. 

“You all played a part in _maiming_ me,” Jisung gestured to his right arm which was wrapped in a sling, “so you all get to come with me to my doctors appointments.” He sucked harshly on his lollipop, staring at the other boys to see if they would object. 

“I mean, it wasn’t exac-” 

“Zip it,” Jisung snapped, promptly cutting Hyunjin off. “Go get me another lollipop from that box they have on the front desk. An orange flavored one.” When Hyunjin stayed rooted to the spot, disbelief written over his face, Jisung raised an eyebrow. “You know exactly what you did to get me into this position. So chop chop!” 

“Jisung, maybe you could go a bit easier on him, he really didn’t mean for you to break your arm,” Chan pleaded, “please, Sung?” 

Jisung sniffed, nose in the air. “He’s a bastard.” He chucked his half eaten lollipop towards the wastebasket in the corner of the room but missed, the candy bouncing off the side of the bucket and landing on the floor. Changbin bit back a laugh and Jisung’s gaze was instantly on him. “What.” 

“C’mon, you gotta admit that was a bit funny,” Changbin snickered, and Felix screwed his eyes shut as Jisung’s gaze hardened. 

“Pick it up.” 

Changbin’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me?” 

Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?” 

“I’m a hyung,” Changbin pushed, eyes darkening. 

“And I’m an invalid,” Jisung countered. 

Changbin snorted. “You can literally do almost everything, Sung, it’s a broken arm. Get a grip!” 

“You know what,” Jeongin butted in, speaking up for the first time, “I’ll get the lollipop,” he walked over and threw away the candy, “and how about Hyunjin hyung, Felix hyung, and Changbin hyung go home?” 

Jisung pursed his lips, staring at the youngest. “You’re right, Innie, I don’t want them here,” Jisung decided. “Lix should go home and rest and the two of you,” he pointed to Changbin and Hyunjin, who had reappeared, a variety of lollipops in his hand, “can go to hell.” 

“Jisung,” Chan reprimanded, but the younger ignored him, sitting down on the plastic covered bed. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Kang, and you are Han Jisung?” Jisung nodded, giving the doctor a tight smile as the man sat down at the desk. “I have a student from the university shadowing me today, is it okay if he watches this check up?” Again, Jisung nodded, not really caring about whoever watched his arm get felt up. 

“Y’know what, Jisung, I’m tired of this bullshit,” Changbin snapped, the doctor’s head shooting up to look at the other boys in the room. 

“What is it, hyung? Do you not think I’m tired? Of hearing you all laugh about how I broke my arm? How funny it was to see Jisung break his arm?” 

“Jisung,” Chan snapped, “Changbin is your hyung, don’t disrespect him!” 

Jisung snorted, looking down at the doctor who was inspecting his unwrapped arm. “Maybe think about what type of respect you want to receive before laughing after I get tossed unwillingly down a snowbank and into a tree.” 

“Jisung, we didn’t know you hit the tree,” Hyunjin interjected, biting his lip. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry that I suggested sledding on the wooded side of the hill, it was stupid.” 

“It was,” Jisung replied, hissing when the doctor touched a tender spot on his arm. 

“Hyung, please forgive him, Hyunjinnie hyung didn’t mean-” 

_“Shut the fuck up Jeongin.”_

The room fell silent. Jisung had been testing the limit of his friends’ patience ever since the accident a week ago but now he knew he went too far. 

“I, I guess I’ll just go wait by the car,” Jeongin whispered, standing up and walking as quickly as he could from the room. 

“Jisung you fucking bitch,” Hyunjin snarled. “Get a fucking grip! You just cussed out Jeongin! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“It’s just ‘cause you’re his boyfriend,” Jisung gritted out, knowing he was only digging himself deeper into a pit. 

“Jisung,” Felix cried, just as Hyunjin moved over and slapped Jisung hard, neck snapping to the side. “Just please stop, all of you!” 

“No, he’s insulted us and hurt Innie, he can fucking rot in hell,” Changbin snarled. “Let’s go home.” Jisung stared at his lap, cheek burning, not watching as the boys fled from the room, the doctor having pulled away to type something on his laptop. There was another presence in the room, the apparent student, but Jisung was too focused on a rip in his jeans to look up. 

“Jisung, you went too far,” Chan said, hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “I’m so disappointed in you.” 

As he heard Chan’s footsteps leave the room Jisung felt long-overdue tears in his eyes. Chan’s words stung, just as much as Hyunjin’s slap. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, jumping away from the doctor who had come back to inspecting his arm, running from the room and ignoring the calls behind him. 

Jisung jumped into an elevator headed up, hiding his tears and biting back a whimper of pain when someone bumped his arm. Jisung felt light headed, some woman’s rich perfume mixed with the chemical scent of the office making him dizzy. When the elevator reached the top floor he got out, searching for the nearest stairwell. 

Exiting the floor without looking suspicious was difficult, but when he ran up the last flight of stairs and fell against the door that said “exit to the roof” his heart felt a bit lighter. Closing his eyes, he sat down, adjusting his arm in his lap and finally letting the tears fall. 

“You know you really shouldn’t run out of an appointment like that.” 

Jisung glanced up, meeting worried brown eyes. “You’re that student, right?” 

The boy nodded, sitting down next to Jisung and reaching for his injured arm. “As a med student, it’s my job to fix your arm up,” he said, smiling when Jisung shuffled around so that he could wrap his arm and put the sling back on. “Now,” the boy continued, taking Jisung’s left hand in his, “It’s my job as a concerned citizen to ask you how you’re feeling.” 

“You were in the room, weren’t you?” Jisung asked, biting his lip as the boy nodded. “I provoked them. They hate me.” 

“They don’t hate you,” the boy said, squeezing Jisung’s hand gently. “They were worried. Scared, even. I’m sure from what I heard they feel responsible for what happened, and very guilty.” 

“Maybe so,” Jisung sighed, “But I destroyed everything.” 

The boy shrugged. “You weren’t exactly nice in there, but they’re your friends. They’ll come around.” 

“I guess so,” Jisung replied, staring at their intertwined fingers. “I’ve never been slapped before. Hyunjin took that first,” he chuckled dryly. 

The boy lifted his free hand to Jisung’s cheek, frowning when his fingertips met red skin. “Jesus, he really hit you hard.” 

“I hurt his boyfriend, and him. He had a lot of hate in that slap. I’m surprised he didn’t just punch me right there,” Jisung murmured, taking a chance to stare at the boy beside him, who honestly looked like a model. “You’re really pretty,” Jisung said before his brain caught up. “I- um, no filter,” he blushed, staring at his lap. “Sorry.” 

The boy chuckled. “Thanks, Jisung.” 

“What’s your name?” Jisung asked, aware the boy’s hand was still on his face. 

“Minho,” he replied, grinning at Jisung before dropping his hand. “I’m Minho.” 

“Minho,” Jisung hummed, liking the way it sounded. “When the doctor said med student I was expecting someone else. Like more nerdy?” 

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover,” Minho winked, booping Jisung on the nose. “I have glasses, but at work I wear contacts. And I have a fanny pack.” 

“No,” Jisung exclaimed, wide-eyed. 

Minho giggled, squeezing Jisung’s hand he hadn’t let go of. “Impressed yet?” 

Jisung shrugged, a smile hinting at the corner of his lips. “Tell me more.” 

“Hm, I’m a first year med student, which is tough,” he groaned, making Jisung giggle. “I have three cats who I adore.” 

“I can totally imagine you as a cat hoarder,” Jisung snickered, Minho poking his side in retaliation. 

“I’m pretty boring,” Minho said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Jisung’s hand. “Now, what about you?” 

“I’m in my third year of college,” Jisung replied, biting back a smile as he stared at their hands. “I double major in music composition and comparative literature. It keeps me busy.” 

Minho whistled. “Wow, apparently we both have busy lives.” 

Jisung smiled, although wistfully. “I produce a lot of music with Chan hyung and Changbin hyung. I just, while I have this sling on,” he bit his lip. “I can’t make music. Or even write for my other classes, I’m not left handed. Those are the outlets I have and without them I’m trapped. I’ve never felt more useless.” 

“It’ll be okay,” Minho whispered, pulling Jisung to his chest as the younger started to cry. “I promise. I’m not a doctor yet but I can tell you’ll make a full recovery, and then you can write as much music as you’re able to.” 

Jisung laughed wetly, resting his cheek on Minho’s shoulder. “Thanks, hyung.” Minho wriggled a bit, unzipping something before handing Jisung a tissue. “Oh my god,” Jisung giggled, wiping away his tears, “was that your fanny pack making a cameo?” 

Minho chuckled, pulling Jisung onto his lap and wiping a stray tear off of his cheek. “I did say I have one.” 

“You’re a dweeb who carries tissues in a fanny pack with him,” Jisung laughed, eyes curved into crescents, hand clutching at Minho’s shoulder. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“Obviously, what better type of dweeb is there?” 

“Stop, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you,” Jisung giggled, screeching when Minho tickled his side. 

“Would that be so bad?” 

* 

“You taste like watermelon.” 

Jisung giggled, pulling away from Minho’s lips. “I found some of the lollipops Hyunjin stormed out of the doctor’s office with that day we met.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, letting Jisung curl up closer to his chest, the younger boy lethargic from a day of classes. “You’re terrible.” 

“He says it’s because of him we got together,” Jisung sighed, with Minho’s help dragging the comforter from the foot of the bed to cover them. “This morning he ran up to me and said, ‘You can thank me for throwing you off a hill into a tree.’” 

“I mean, he is right?” Minho replied, snickering when Jisung huffed. 

“I broke my arm because of his idiocy,” Jisung whined. 

“And it’s all better now,” Minho smiled, finding his right hand under the covers and pressing kisses to his wrist. 

Jisung nodded, watching as he laced their fingers together. “Thanks. For following me that day,” he whispered. “You kept me sane until I was able to use my right arm again and helped me step up and apologize to my friends.” 

“Okay, okay, I see how it is. If I hadn’t become part shrink for you you would never have given me a chance,” Minho said, laughing. 

“I needed shrink Minho, but all I ever want is nerdy, cat loving, too beautiful to be true Minho,” Jisung replied, kissing the other boy’s cheek. 

“You’re too cute,” Minho chuckled, brushing Jisung’s bangs off his forehead. “My adorable little boyfriend.” 

“Please don’t call me that in front of your coworkers,” Jisung cringed, letting Minho kiss him anyhow. 

“I talk about my Jisungie all the time,” Minho replied, peppering Jisung’s cheeks with kisses. “The boy who inspires me to help people.” 

Jisung tried to hide his smile. “You inspire me too. Chan hyung and Changbin hyung say my music is getting too lovey-dovey.” 

Minho laughed. “Cutie.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://wasatch-97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
